


Snow Globe

by TheGreatBard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alaska, Daniel(Original Male Character), Elle(Original Female Character), F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Real Life, Snowed In, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatBard/pseuds/TheGreatBard
Summary: My wife and i have some fun while snowed in.





	Snow Globe

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for my girlfriend as a gift, and with her permission i decided to post it here for fun.
> 
> i have changed our names and such, though i don't think they're used more than once or twice.
> 
> It's not my absolute best work, but i'm proud of it simply because i finally finished something.
> 
> i marked it as explicit just in case, i don't want to take any risks with my first post haha

It was cold outside.

Not the kind of cold that slowly sunk in over long minutes, or the kind that you can make a run to your car and back and still feel kind of warm.

It wasn’t even the piercing chill of a windy day, or the kind that doesn’t quite reach your bones but still numbs every part of you.

No, it was cold.

The kind that killed in less than an hour.

That froze the blood and the flesh.

The kind of cold that you and your worst enemy would gladly snuggle up under a blanket together if it meant you’d be warm for just a second.

It was deadly, and still, a pool of cutting air that hurt the lungs and burned the flesh. A clear day that even the sun didn’t dare try to warm, a pure globe of blue sky as far as anyone could see. A far cry from the deep, dark clouds of the previous days.

The weak winter sun was slowly taking its dive south and east, brushing the treetops.

Nothing moved but the slow crawl of ice along the rivers, frozen down to their beds with only the merest trickle slitting through the icy mud. Even the wind was still, the entire area under the center of the low pressure system that brought the ice and snow, immobile and freezing.

It had been like that for days, the people and animals of the world stuck in their hidey-holes, waiting for the chill to seep in or the weather to finally break. And for days it hadn’t done anything but get colder and colder.

It was very very cold outside.

The only warmth was by the fire, crackling and spitting and hissing in the center of the room, casting a gentle glow that seemed brighter than the weak evening sunlight. It was wood, instead of the usual gas, and the smoke steamed out of the small chimney atop the domed roof.

The power had gone out quite a while ago, leaving the heating system frozen in the yard, and so the air inside was cool in all the other rooms. Modern heating had failed against the onslaught of Mother Nature.

Only the room at the top of the house, a domed observatory, the graceful arch of the glass revealing the blue sky, trees and snow of the valley the home nestled into. the sun faded over the horizon, hiding behind the snow capped mountains as a line of grey appeared to the east. 

More snow was on its way, a lot more, but for now the world was still and calm.

The fire crackled and spit, the hair inside sat heavy and the blankets and floor warmed in the glow. Fuzzy and thick, they made the perfect bed to lay on, to bask in the golden light and enjoy an island of warm in the cold night.

It was warm inside, and still. 

Meditative.

Suddenly, the door creaked open, gently thudding against the wall and startling the nest of blankets, pillows, comforters and a single bathrobe into motion. A shape sat up and rubbed bleary eyes, and then turned towards the door.

At the movement I looked at our nest and smiled at what i saw.

A bleary eyed, brown haired head poked up from the middle, the rest of you snuggled into the mass of fluff and hidden from view. Right where i had left you, naked and cuddled up warm next to the fire.

“El! I’m back!” I called, arms full of fire wood and dragging a small sled behind me, packed with more wood and a few snacks. “Temps dropped again, no surprise, and it looks like more snow is on the way. Probably another hour or two at most.”

“Mmm, any idea if the power is going to come back soon? We were almost done with Nailed It!” You said, blearily looking at me from our little fireside haven. You’d drifted off sometime after I’d gone to get more wood. “And I need to check my email.”

“No clue, could be a while though, at least for the grid power. I’ll clean off the solar panel tomorrow, if it doesn’t ice and we should get at least the water back once the heat is on, and maybe internet.”

I walked to the side of the fire, sled scraping a bit behind me, and put down the armload of wood, adding to our already good sized pile. We could never have too much fire wood, but that seemed to be enough for tonight.

I reached over and stacked a few larger logs onto the fire, grunting at the weight. They’d burn for a good while at least.

Turning back to you, I was treated to your smiling face as you stared at me, totally engrossed by what I’d been doing. You were so beautiful, wrapped in blankets and hair a mess, one hand holding a sheet up to your breasts modestly, bare shoulders pale in the firelight. 

You always were the single most beautiful thing I have ever seen, and always will be, no matter how many times I get to see you.

And I love showing you how much I truly believed that you are the most beautiful woman in the world. Just the thought of it makes me ache for you, and a predatory grin stretch across my lips.

Despite years of living together, you were still bashful, and blushed at my hungry look, hiking the linens up to hide more of yourself. As if I hadn’t seen all of you at one point or another, or we hadn’t slept naked together for the past lifetime.

“You’re so cute when you blush.” I blurted out. “And when you’re naked.”

“Shut up! It’s your fault I don’t have any clothes in here!” 

“You’ve got that bathrobe.”

“You know what I mean!” You rolled your eyes, but I could see your smile.

I grinned. Just before the power had gone out you’d gone to take one last shower and I’d made our little nest of blankets and started collecting the wood. I’d swept you off your feet once you were out of the shower and brought you to the observatory, carrying you bridal style to lay in the blankets. 

You’d protested at first, but soon enough I had you squirming and gasping, and not at all complaining that i hadn’t let you dry your hair or even get dressed. I held you down and touched every inch of you, fingering you until you were close and then backing off, and every time you tried to struggle i had pinned you down and spanked you hard, leaving a few red marks and turning you on even more.

I’d had you quivering, wanting and needing me to continue, but i was having too much fun to let you cum. I even took a break and let you suffer with a toy held to your clit while i took care of my own needs, my eyes never leaving yours as i worked.

I finally let you find your own relief, after you begged for it. Really begged for it.

And then you came, over and over, far more sensitive after being denied so long, and finding yourself again at my mercy. I positioned you as i wanted, holding you in place as you gave token resistance, pulling your legs apart to reach between them, holding your arms above you to suck and bite your breasts, to bite your neck and leave a mark. I kissed and licked every part of you, scraping with teeth and nails, working you up more and more as i made you cum over and over.

Finally when you were gasping for breath and a break, i ate you out one final time, watching you arch your back in pleasure from my position lapping between your thighs. Your cry echoed off the glass walls, flowing through the warm air to stop at the cold world outside. 

At some point the power had gone out, the sky had darkened and the snow had fallen. But neither of us noticed, both of us exhausted from our efforts. We’d fallen asleep and dozed for the night, and then through most of today, waking only for food, bathroom breaks and to make love again.

We had run out of wood for the fire an hour ago, and i had slipped out of the room to make several trips to the storage and back. You slept soundly through most of them, but something in this trip woke you up.

Not that i was complaining.

“Why are you just staring at me?” you laughed, amused.

“Can’t i look at my beautiful girlfriend? Your gaze warms my soul in the winter cold!” i was piling it on thick but you knew i would. “I like it when you’re naked and shy, it's so hot…”

“You’re full of shit!” 

“Uh huh, sure… now come here!” i growled as i moved closer, hands going out to grab you and pull the blanket down to expose you to the warmed air. 

You let me catch you and tilted your head back with a slight moan, laying dramatically back on the blankets. You wrapped your legs around my waist, you bare legs hugging my cool jeans, feet hooking over each other to hold yourself closer to me. 

My thumb played across your neck, pressing against your throat and just barely cutting off your air, just enough to be exciting. I leaned down to kiss you, your lips soft against mine, pressing hard against you, roughly dominating the our encounter. 

You moaned again against my lips, your hands pulling at my jacket and my shirt, wandering my body as we kissed. I could tell how ready you were, how excited you were from all of this, your eagerness to continue where we had left off earlier. Your hips bucked against my jeans, your hands roaming my back and sides, wanting me, needing me, , but unable to reach me through the layers of cloth.

“Take those clothes off… Now!” you commanded.

“Mmm, yes ma’am!”

With a giggle you released me, a hungry look in your eye as you watched me disrobe. I knew you would want a show, so i gave it to you, slowly peeling out of my jacket and shirts, taking them off straight over my head in the way you love. Kicking out of my boots and socks, i made to undo my belt, but felt a cool hand on my back.

“Uh uh! No touch!” i said as i spun around and grabbed your hand, pulling it to the side as you fell back at my sudden movement. I pinned it above your head and kissed you, your breasts brushing my chest, our bodies close and tense. “You have to wait!”

“But i don't want to!” 

“Hm, too bad. No touching, not yet!”

“Mmm!” you pouted but bit my lip, grinning as i bit back. “Fine!”

Satisfied that you would stay for the moment, i leaned back and undid my belt, then stood and peeled slowly out of my jeans, watching you the whole time, your blue eyes shining in the fire light. I could feel myself straining against my jeans, fully erect in your enchanting presence, and i pulled them down to reveal the tight shorts you loved so much.

I smiled wide at the look in your eyes, the hunger of knowing what i wanted to do, what you wanted. It was very obvious that i was excited and ready, the shape of my erection outlined perfectly in the tight shorts. Deciding that i wanted to keep them on for a few minutes more, and the look in your eyes telling me that it was the right move, i moved to you again.

Climbing back into our nest, i lay next to you and reached out, drawing you into my arms. I could feel your breasts pooled against my chest, nipples erect and firm. I kissed you on the lips, passion overflowing as you kissed me back, nipping and biting, taking your lip between my teeth and mine between yours, overtaken with joy at the opportunity to have you. I pulled your hair back by the roots, getting a happy gasp in reply, and felt your own hands pulling my head closer, deeper into the kiss. We made out, lost in our own world within a world, lost in each other’s presence. 

I made my way from your lips to your neck, leaning back to have better access, sucking on your skin, feeling the smoothness of your pale flesh. I bit hard, teeth latching onto your pulse, sucking harder still, pulling your skin until, with a pop, i came free. I could feel you squirming under me, legs kicking and body arching. I kissed the mark, turning red now, and laughed as you smacked my arm.

“That’s going to leave a mark!”

“And who’s going to see it? We’re snowed in!”

“Ugh!” you grunted at me, but smiled.

I kissed the spot again, and moved on, lowering to your shoulder, to the hollow of your throat, kissing along the top of your breasts. I took my hand and grabbed at them, taking one into my palm and rolling it. I kissed and licked and nipped at the other, working on the nipple and the sensitive skin around it, pushing and pulling in all the ways I knew you like. Around the nipple, sucking and teething, down to the tender skin beneath and then crossing to the other breast, hands making the switch at the same time so I never left either one unattended. 

You gasped a little, rolling your hips and pressing your legs together, until I brought a thigh up to press against you, feeling the mounting wetness on my skin. I was always amazed at what I could do to you just by playing with your chest, with your neck and nipples, by being on top and dominating your every sensation. I could get you so worked up, and I loved every second of it.

“Mmh!” You gasped as I shifted my leg steadily back and forth. “...god..”

I continued to play with you, playing with your breasts with my hands and mouth, waiting for the moment i knew you’d be close to begging me to go on but not wanting to. I didn’t want you to beg me, this time, so when i figured you were almost ready I kissed my way down your body, from breasts to navel, and pausing at your hips, looking up at you for permission.

“May I?”

“....uh huh...” you said quietly, still a little overwhelmed. 

So I did, kissing the soft hair I found between your legs, hands gently spreading your thighs as I inched closer and closer to your sex. My breathing was harsh, sending warm air whispering around your thighs and pussy, tickling the hair and lips I was about to enjoy. You squirmed slightly, embarrassed and aroused, pushing yourself closer to me.

Not one to decline an invitation, I leaned down and took you with my mouth, pressing into your soft folds with my tongue and lips. The sweet, slightly salty, taste filled my mouth, my tongue working against the little nub at the top, the tip of my tongue flicking back and forth rapidly. My hands found your thighs, holding them apart as they tried to close at my efforts, my mouth working up and down your lips and clit, sucking and lapping at your juices. You gasped, a small noise, letting me know i was doing a good job, and i kept going, pressing my face between your legs, sliding my tongue into your opening and out again. I worked hard to feel you tense, to get those small noises and twitches when i found a sensitive spot. 

I could feel myself growing harder in my shorts, straining against the slightly spongy fabric, tenting outward. I groaned into you, my arousal pushing me to go faster and faster. Tracing the outline of your lips, i returned to your clit, flattening my tongue and lapping instead of flicking here and there. I wanted you to cum, and i wanted to follow you over the edge soon after. 

I could tell you were close, so I went a little bit faster and… 

“Aaaah!” 

That did it!

You arched your back hard, thrusting your hips down and towards me, your head and shoulders pressing into the nest of blankets beneath. Your thighs closed around my head, quivering as you came, hands grabbing and releasing fist fulls of blanket randomly. Your legs bent and flailed as you rose in the air, wave after wave of pleasure pulsing through your core. 

You lost control of your body, eyes rolling into your head and mouth locked open in ecstasy. I could feel you tense and untense, waves of spasms rocking through your body, over and over. Your cry echoed from the walls, and you covered your mouth, like it wasn’t music to my ears, or that someone could hear you. 

I stayed with you, pushing to last through your orgasm, licking and sucking and trying to keep you up as long as possible. Your cries told me when you were cresting, when you were nearing the end. I knew to keep going, to lick and lap as long as you were still cumming, not to increase my pace too much or slow down, or stop. Just ride it out until you were done. 

“God damn….” you breathed, lowering your hand from your mouth. “...fuck..”

I hummed, laughing a bit as you trembled, my tongue going out one last time to taste you as you slowly, excruciatingly came down. You were still, tired and satisfied, basking in the afterglow that i knew was every bit as intense and gratifying in its own way as cumming. I kissed the thigh next to my head, maneuvering out from between your legs as i gently closed them to let your hips rest. I brushed your leg with my now throbbing erection and shivered, aching to be taken care of, but it wasn’t time to go on yet. I wanted to cuddle.

So i kissed my way up your nude form, every inch that i could reach as i slowly crawled up your tummy and ribs, to your breasts and collar, to nuzzle your neck and finally kiss you on the lips, gently biting to get your attention. A hazy smile greeted me, your bright eyes holding my in place as you stretched out recently tensed muscles, brilliant pools of blue that i could lose myself in.

“Was that good El? Did i do a good job?”

“God yes. Just like always...i don't know how you’re so good at that!” you laughed, pulling me in to cuddle. I went willingly, wrapping my own arms around you, a leg hooking over yours.

“Well, i read a lot...and i have had a lot of practice over the years…”

“Mmmm, you have! I'm always willing to let you practice on me…”

“Any time you want Elle, just say the word and i'll eat you like a four course meal.”

You rolled your eyes at my goofiness, but kissed me anyway, hands pulling my hair and head closer. I kissed back, hard and ready to get to the main course as it were. I knew you loved my puns, and most of my jokes, and i took every opportunity to make one, provided it didn’t absolutely murder the mood we were trying to set. 

As we rolled in the pillows together, i marvelled at how lucky i was to have you all to myself, how amazing it was to be with you, to live with you. Sometimes life took us away for a week or a few, sometimes it kept us trapped apart or together for too long, and sometimes it was really, really hard. But through it all we stayed together, thick or thin, tough or easy or boring or exciting. We were a team through and through, tackling our problems together and supporting each other no matter what.

Moving across the country, almost a fifth of the world’s circumference all on its own, and to a cold climate that neither one of us had ever had to face year long before, had been a challenge all on it’s own. Building a house and taking care of the land it was on had been another, as well as acclimating to a new community so different from our homes. None of it had been easy, but it had all been worth it. 

Your dream of living in the great land of Alaska had come true years ago, and it had been one of the best decisions we had ever made. A lifelong goal had been fulfilled, something that came rarely for the vast majority of people. And we had done it. 

Now I got to live in a beautiful land full of space to pursue my interests, with the most beautiful woman i had ever met, and knowing all the time that she loved me just as much as i loved her. It was enough to make my head spin, to make me giddy even on the hard days. Even when our jobs took us to the far ends of the earth, to the edges of the atmosphere and to the dangerous places, we were together and we had carved a home for ourselves.

Turning my mind back to the present, i closed my eyes at the sensation of fingers in my beard, combing it and pulling it. It felt amazing, so relaxing and calming. I liked it when you combed my beard, teasing out knots and tangles that i would usually just bully through with a brush, skillfully straightening the ever present curls in my chest length facial hair.  
I was idly considering asking you to braid it like a viking’s beard, something you did for me that i could never exactly replicate on my own, when you sank your teeth into my arm. I flinched and growled a bit, the pain lessening as you let go and kissed the spot. I shot a look to you and saw you were eyeing me like a predator with a tasty snack in its sights. 

I knew that look.

I laughed and moved to pin you down, so you wouldn’t be able to do what you wanted, playfully denying you from taking control. But you were serious, where i was not, and easily wiggled out from under me, sliding around behind me and knocking me to my side. I huffed out in pretend annoyance and smiled, letting you roll me all the way onto my back. 

“No, you stay still!” you said as you overpowered me. “You're mine now.”

I barely fought back as you deftly pinned my hands above my head and pushed my legs apart with your own, I just pushed back enough to earn a hard bite to my nipple. You always did like to bite, and scratch, and this time was no different, with my every move that went against your wishes taking its toll in nips and bites. You had me pinned in short order, unable to move from the imaginary bindings that you had me trussed up in.

We had some real ones in our bedroom downstairs, but they would have been cold and we hadn’t planned that far ahead when we’d set up our blanket nest. Well, i had, but decided against bringing toys into our nest. Just us was more fun sometimes.

Plus this was one of those times where imagination was more fun anyway. It let me be naughty.

I reached up to touch you, aiming for your breast, but you stopped me with a ring of sharp nails on my wrist, and forced my hand back down with a stern look. Your other hand found my nipple and sank in as well, twisting, making me shy away.

“Nuh uh, nope! Stay still.”

Alright, message received! You were in charge now, no naughtiness.

You started where you’d left off, playing with my beard, tugging it and combing it with your nails, turning my head this way and that way, occasionally dragging your fingers down my chest and back up. It felt good, and you kept me there for a seemingly endless amount of time, just playing with my hair and beard and lightly touching other places. I didn’t mind at all, just enjoying your seeming fascination with my head.

Eventually, at some point i didn’t recognize, you moved on, lightly running your nails and hands along my body, scraping and leaving red marks across my ribs, my belly, my arms that were still held above my head, all around me. I couldn't help but to squirm a bit at the treatment, the scraping and sharp sensation against my skin enough to send waves of pleasure down my core and to my aching member below, the low level of pain exciting and thrilling. 

You lowered yourself to my side, still running your hands all over, just tracing senseless patterns into me and enjoying my faster breath, the goosebumps on my flesh. Your mouth found that tortured nipple and tasted it, licking and sucking as i had done to you, teeth biting slightly. You explored with your mouth as you did with your hands, kissing and biting and licking away at my chest, and i shifted to be closer to you, to your work, loving the feeling of being “helpless” and in your control.

You bit hard, and then sucked, right above my left nipple, hard enough that i thought you’d broken the skin and my eyes flew open and my body rocked. I had been expecting a hickey at some point, but hadn’t been ready for it yet.

Just as i was almost over the marking, you bit again in the same spot, and ran a hand down my flank, to the excited bulge beneath my shorts. You fondled it’s outline, rubbing it up and down in concert with your mouth’s work. I couldn’t help the gasp that escaped my lips.

The pain was like a sweetener, like the initial shock of eating something that burst with flavor, and i groaned aloud, gasping at the sudden touch of your hand on my sensitive parts, and your hard, unyielding bite on my chest. The line of fire leading down to my shorts was a throbbing, burning trail of sensation, weaving a tapestry of sensation that i was helpless to resist.

You laughed, low and dark, at my reaction, still fondling me through my shorts as you licked the newly forming bruise. You loved to make me squirm and gasp, make me lose control of myself. I loved giving you all the power, to give up and let you run the show, to let you explore and play with me.

“Please…”

“Hmm? Please what?” 

“Please, let me cum.”

“No, not yet.”

“Ughh…” i groaned, bucking my hips.

You grinned and kissed me, leaning over me and drawing another line of red lines up my side to grab my chin. I could feel your breasts against my chest, two pools of lovely heat in the coolish air. I wanted you so much, and yet you teased me, denied me.

I loved it. 

“Too bad, deal with it.”

You returned to using your nails to draw shapes, circling my chest and down my arms, tracing the lines of my body. Down and back, over from one side to the other, again and again, over and over as you watched me move to your tune. I desperately wanted you to go on, but i knew begging would only spur you on to tease me more relentlessly. 

But i liked to beg, kind of.

“Please, Miss.”

“No…”

Your denial brought another wave of desire, of need, and i bucked again. You grinned and went lower, sneaking a finger under the waistband of my shorts, drawing a line along my stomach that i needed to go lower. But you persisted, keeping the touches, the nips and kisses, kept touching me. 

Soon you were back to drawing shapes, pulling at my shorts, holding me in place with your will. I couldn’t resist, couldn’t reach up and change things, no matter how much I might want to. Eventually my eyes drifted closed, fluttering at the unending sensation and aching desire.

It was what you’d been waiting for, and you slipped a hand under the waistband of the shorts, grasping me underneath and pumping slowly up and down. I moaned with your motions, already close from your efforts earlier, and as you squeezed i could feel a climax rising. If you sped up, or kept going, i would cum easily.

You knew me well enough that you saw that almost immediately, and kept me going a little longer, tightening your grip and stroking my member, then stopped and cupped my sack, gently squeezing. My legs trembled, adrenaline pounding in my veins as you held my throbbing sex, aching for you to go on. 

“Please..”

“Nnope!”

I pushed my hips up, my shaft sticking up and waving, throbbing for release. You scraped my thigh with a hand of fingers, sinking into the flesh and dragging it to my waist, through the short hair over my groin. You circled, playing with my groin, touching my waist, scraping up and down my legs. You waited until i had calmed slightly, less on the edge, and smirked.

I rested my hips, laying back on the sheets and grumbling slightly. You ran a hand down my side, pulling my shorts down further and releasing me from them. I flopped free, thick and stiff from your attention, and you grasped the base, circling the shaft with your fingers and slowly working upwards. You knew to squeeze slightly to increase the pressure, to make me groan and roll with your movements.

Up and down, over and over, you stroked me, never seeming to increase your pace but keeping up with my arousal perfectly. I held myself in place, trying not to beg you to rush, too worked up to wait patiently but unable to ask for more. I could only wait for you to let me cum.

You were too good, and soon I was close again, and again you denied me, letting up at the last minute and smirking at the little noise i couldn’t help make. My mouth opened to beg for more, but you gave me another stroke, firm and slow, keeping me near the edge, and i subsided. You weren’t going to deny me forever.

“please…”

But you weren’t going to let me go that easily, and leaned down to kiss me, keeping the slow even pace on my member going. Your lips were hot against mine, the flush in both our faces heating the clash of lips and teeth and passion. I could never get enough of kissing you, how amazingly awesome it was. The haze in my mind brought me even higher, right to the edge as my brain wandered in random, sexy directions.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed our connection, how soft your hand was on my body, the fiery lines down my flanks and legs. Your warmth along my body.

You kept me like that, eyes closed and languishing at your efforts for a long while, keeping me close and letting me get closer and closer over time, but never letting me cum. I begged and whined, asking and pleading for release, and every time you would stop and tell me no, or kiss me and go even slower. I was your toy, something to play with and wind up, helpless and submissive at your feet.

I loved this, being so in your control and unable to resist your whims, helpless and begging for release, not able to go over that last tiny bridge between anguished teasing and orgasmic bliss, caught between the fire of your continued scratches and the lovely pressure mounting in my groin. You kept speeding up and slowing down, alternating your pace as you watched me for signs that i was ready, and then backing off when i couldn't help but to show it in my face and actions.

It drove me wild and kept me from simply accepting that i was in your hands, testing me to cum just a bit sooner, to climb the last hill before my orgasm and cum in your grip. But no matter how much i wanted to, i couldn't get there on my own. You were the one who determined when i was allowed to orgasm, and it wasnt time yet.

Just when i thought that you weren't actually going to let me cum, right as i was going to open my eyes and beg even more, or express my frustration and impatience as i lost hope, your pace nearly stopped, almost gone, except for a grip around the base. You just held me in place, waiting for nearly a full second, and it felt like an eternity.

I wilted, unsure and afraid you were going to leave me hanging, and i opened my mouth to protest, cracking my eyes at the same time.

I saw your flushed face, inches from mine, blue eyes flickering in the firelit darkness. Your lips found mine again, hotter and harder and more insistent than ever before, biting hard and humming as i did the same reflexively. I could feel your breasts against my own, and your leg swinging over mine and settling your warmth closer to me.

The hand on my groin pulled on my shaft, shifting it and making me gasp at how sensitive i still was. The knife edge of my arousal wasn’t as sharp as it had been, but was still there and ready to cut deep.

“Mmm, i think you're ready…” you whispered into my ear between kisses. “Hold on as long as you can!”

I almost came then and there from your words, the permission i’d craved for the past eternity finally given, but the rush i had was nothing compared to what i felt next.

A warm, wet velvet sensation slid easily over the head of my cock, sliding down and gripping me, enveloping my member in a soft grip as your fingers tightened around my base. It felt so good, my mind was wiped out from the sudden pleasure. As it enveloped me i nearly came then and there, the slick heat sliding along my length and resting all the way down to rest against my groin.

I opened my eyes to see you straddling my hips, your pussy stretched and filled all the way to the hilt on my member. We were so close, so deeply entwined, that our short, soft public hair brushed together, so close that i couldn’t tell where i ended and you began. A perfect fit, my member filling up every inch of space inside and nestled into the deepest most sensitive parts of you.

I slowly looked up your body, past your shapely hips and full breasts, to your reddened cheeks. Your eyes were closed in pleasure as you stretched around me, the slightly painful full feeling forcing you to pause as you adjusted. You were tight and wet, and i felt you slowly stretching to accommodate my girth.

I groaned aloud, mirrored by your own soft gasp, as you shifted your hips, testing the waters and making us both shiver and shudder in arousal. I felt ready to explode, like lightning was surging in my groin.

“H-hold up El, I’m gonna cum if you move right now…”

“Mmm, that’s the idea!” Your eyes were still closed but I knew you could tell how close I really was. “Just enjoy it!”

“But I want to make you cum too!”

You paused and then smiled like a wolf, leaning down to kiss me. My arms wrapped around your back and neck, holding you to me as a slow roll of your hips took my breath away. I could feel you grinning as you kept moving, grinding down into me, holding me close and your warm walls gripping hard onto me. I was enveloped and massaged from all sides, closed in and ridden in the most intensely pleasurable way.

“Then hold on…” you whispered into my ear, warm and sultry.

And with that, you began moving in earnest around me, rocking forward and back in a rolling motion, working your hips down into me and back to make the head of my dick brush against that slightly rougher spot inside of you. As i pressed against it you would give a little breath, your G-spot being directly pounded and driving you closer as my own began to rise again. Every time you bottomed out, you clenched harder and pulled yourself upwards, squeezing until just the tip was inside, and then sliding down quickly to repeat the process. 

“Fuck…” i murmured. I wasn’t going to last very long with this kind of treatment. It felt too good, and i was too wound up, and frankly it was a miracle i had lasted even this long. “fuuuck…”

But i held myself back, squeezing my eyes closed and focusing on not cumming so that it could last just a little longer, so that you could keep going and getting that much closer. I really wanted to let go, but you were always my priority, and i wanted you to tip over first, despite the fact that i was obviously much, much closer. I could hold on until then, for you.

My hands found your backside and i sank my fingers into your hips and buttocks, pulling and squeezing in concert with your efforts. Your own fingers were splayed across my chest, holding yourself up and leaving little crescents in my skin with your nails, burning so wonderfully. Your breasts swung in front of me, tantalizing and beautifully tipped with two small, light pink nipples. I idly tried to catch one in my mouth, but we were moving too quickly for me to have much hope.

Up and down we went, pushing and touching and rocking back and forth, arching our bodies to meet and almost part, before crashing back together in an ocean of pleasure, rocking with the waves. I began moving my own hips, and with only a few slips and mistakes, i found our rhythm, and began making love in earnest. 

Together we worked higher and higher, pounding in and out and moving in concert, kissing and biting and exploring even as we focused on pleasuring the other. I held on for dear life as you used every trick you knew, and a few more that i hadn’t seen before, to try to make me cum first. The challenge in your eyes told me i was fated to lose, but i wanted to give a good fight. 

But it was inevitable, and soon i found myself panting in exertion and arousal, right on an edge that was higher than any i’d ever had before. 

Your work to tease me before, the amazing denial and arousal of being so completely in another’s control, had set me up to fail miserably. Over and over again i had been allowed to walk right to the brink and again and again, and it had left me high on the peak of pleasure, ready to crash down. It had made me grit my teeth, trying to hold on by metaphorical fingertips.

Finally it was too much for me.

My world had been steadily fading into just the pressure and gentle rubbing around my member, to the pinpricks of pain in my chest and shoulders, the whisper of your skin and the gentle slap of flesh. To the soft flesh surrounding me, to the sound of your breath and my own mingling, the hungry kisses that sprinkled our encounter.

Now it was a single point of pleasure in my groin, a steady, rising pressure that was irresistible and powerful. I couldn’t think of anything else, wrapped up in the wave of arousal, boiling over and about to burst, like a finger over a hose. There was nothing i could do to stop it, no thought other than how good it felt.

And finally, I burst.

Every inch of my body sang with the sudden release, arching and tensing in the rush. My legs tightened and kicked, flailing and curling, my hips stopped their motion, thrust upward into you. I couldn’t see through the hazy of ecstasy, my eyes fluttering and unfocused, jaw tight but still open in a drawn out gasp. I was paralyzed, incapable of thinking or moving on my own.

My sack pulsed and drew up, pumping my release into you as you continued to move throughout my orgasm, riding me until the last. I didn't know what to think, what to do, how to show how much i was enjoying this, because i just couldn’t move in the face of it all. It felt amazing, like nothing else in the world, and nothing i could describe. Pure bliss, maybe, but so much more.

“aaaaahh…”

Just as i was coming down, sensitive and happy, i felt you clench hard, and fall onto my chest, breasts pooling and fingers clutching my skin. You arched your back, pressing down into me with your chest and pulling back with your hips, the angle of our bodies forcing me deeper than ever, pressed firmly against that little rough patch. The tremble in your voice and limbs, the involuntary movement in your core kept us moving, shuddering against each other, and that kept me hard and brushing it with every flutter.

You pulsed and shook and came, harder and harder with each second, trapping me inside you and locking us in place as we both rode out our orgasms. afloat on our own separate islands of pleasure, we were nonetheless connected, intimately entwined, mutually responsible for the other’s castaway voyage in the never ending sea of bliss.

I had no idea you had been so close to your own, that i had managed to last just long enough to give you the orgasm i wanted you to have. I loved making you cum, with my hands and tongue and dick, any way i could. It made me feel accomplished and happy, and this was no different, maybe even sweeter. Sharing my own orgasm, cumming at the same time, was amazing.

Slowly, agonizingly slowly we came down together, holding each other close as we shuddered and twitched and groaned, aching the most wonderful ache. You were still gripping me tight, my thick member deep inside and slick with your juices, and every time it started to slide out, you would reseat yourself to feel the stretch again. An incredible warm feeling spread from our joining, and I wanted it to last forever.

I held you close to my chest as I listened to you breathe, to your scattered thoughts reorganizing and rebooting and felt your body doing the same. I knew you needed a moment or two to rest, and I didn’t rush you, just enjoying having you astride me, leaning into me and holding you. 

You felt so soft and warm, like the best blanket, and I never wanted to part from you. An endless moment of being together.

Sadly, the moment had to end, and my member slipped from you, growing softer as it’s slick length rested between my thighs. I could feel our juices slowly leaking out, spreading in a liquid pool along our legs and into the blankets, but neither of us minded as I shifted you to the side, carefully so you weren’t jostled too much.

You were so fragile-seeming after sex, just curling up and sighing happily, eye closed and a glow about you that I craved to see. I just wanted to hug you tight and protect you from the world, to let you rest for as long as you wanted, and give you anything you needed.

“Was that good Elle?” I asked softly with a kiss to your sweaty brow. “Did you enjoy it?”

“Mmmmhmmm...it was amazing…” you slurred, work out and tired. “...hey!”

Our arms had been wrapped around each other, and I had momentarily freed one to grab a blanket. Hearing your protest, I flicked it over us and wrapped it back around your shoulders, pulling you close and resting your head on my shoulder.

“Shh, I gotcha…”

“Hmm…”

Together we began to drift off, enjoying each other’s body next to ours, naked and happy and glowing like the fire still burning in the hearth.

“I love you Elle.”

“I love you too Daniel.”

Outside the snow had picked up again, scraping against the cold glass as Mother Nature raged for another frigid night. It promised to keep us in for at least another day, frozen and still.

It was cold outside.

A dangerous, murderous cold that froze the rivers dry and seemed to creep into even the most well insulting nooks and crannies.

Except by our fire, nice and warm and full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my little work! 
> 
> Keep an eye out for more coming eventually, i'm working on other stories all the time, though none are quite ready to post as of yet.


End file.
